beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exile Leaf LB180LB
Exile Leaf F180LB is owned by Leaf. It is a right spin Defense type. Launcher: Leaf X Blade Launcher The Leaf X Blade Launcher is specifically designed for Exile Leaf. The main part features multiple red leaves glued together. The ripcord uses multiple green leaves rolled up and glued together. The prongs used to attach the Beyblade to are orange in colour, and like the rest of the Launcher, are glued together. It has a yellow leaf switch that enables it to be used by left and right handed people. Face Bolt: Leaf The Face design of Leaf simply has three leaves on it, one green, one red and one yellow leaf. Each has eyes and a mouth on it. Clear Wheel: Leaf The Leaf CW has three leaf designs on it: *A Red Pine Leaf *A Green Elm Leaf *A Yellow Ash Leaf It weighs 3.52 grams and each head can occur a mode change. It is also a transparent CW that can be seen through in any kind of weather if pointed at the sky in a certain angle. Each head on it has a little block underneath it. Every time it gets hit, new leaves form and the old ones start to fall off as a result. Metal Wheel: Exile The Exile Wheel has a little indent in the inner part of the Metal Wheel that allows for the mode changes to happen. The inner part of the Wheel has Oak leaf designs on it along with the little indent, while the outer part of the Wheel has Birch leaf designs on it. It has a Defensive look to it with the leaf designs overlapping in each part of the Wheel. The indent allows for each pf the three leaf heads on the CW to fit into it via the block underneath it that aligns with the indent on the MW. The three modes are called Red Pine mode, Green Elm mode and Yellow Ash mode. Exile weighs 39.34 grams Spin Track: Leaf Blade 180 LB180, or Leaf Blade 180, is an 18mm high Track that has leaf "blades" sticking out. The Track has a gimmick only available to Exile Leaf. The gimmick is when it's starting out, the leaf blades on the track are green and in close to the Track, making it Defensive for the first part of the battle. Then, after it has taken damage, or on the Blader's command, the leaf blades extend and turn orange, making it a Defense-Attack hybrid Track. At the ending stages of the battle, the leaf blades extend further and become red, making it offensive Track. It weighs 3.53 grams on Green Leaf Blade gimmick, 3.95 grams on Orange Leaf Blade gimmick, and 4.37 grams on Red Leaf Blade gimmick. Performance Tip: Leaf Ball Leaf Ball is exactly what it says it is, a Ball Tip that is the size of RB made out of leaves. Like LB180, it changes colours at different stages of the battle: green at the start, orange during the battle, and red nearing the end of the battle. LB weighs approximately 0.97 grams Special Move Leaf Storm Leaf Tornado originates from LB180 at the Red Leaf Stage. The Blades spin so fast when the move is called out so that leaves can rise from the ground and build up. The build up of the leaves then form a tornado. The tornado then moves at a quick pace to strike the opponent. Abilities Leaf Throw Leaf Throw picks up all kinds of fallen leaves from the ground and throws them at the opponent to damage the opponent. Leaf Spear Leaf Spear is an Ability that turns fallen leaves on the ground into a spear and throws it towards an opposing Bey. Leaf Bomb Leaf Bomb is an Ability that turns fallen leaves on the ground into a bomb and throws it at an opponent. Category:Unregistered Beys